Monté la haut
by Sukida6
Summary: Pas joyeux... Heero supporte mal l'absence de Duo mais il a fait 'cette' promesse qui le retient encore ici...(Séquelle de "Plus jamais de parfaite illusion")


Titre: Monté là haut…

Auteur: Sukida

E-mail:

Genre: Drama, songfic, angst, séquelle de «Plus jamais de parfaite illusion.» pas très joyeux ;;;

Couple: Aucun mais y a du 12

Disclaimer: Ils m'appartiennent pas donc, ni la chanson qui vient de Saez («Montée là haut») Chanson très belle ( je trouve mais chacun son style ) je vous conseille de l'écouter tout de même;p

Note:

1)Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, c'est une séquelle de «Plus jamais de parfaite illusion» mais ce n'est pas une obligation de la lire, hein. C'est compréhensible même si on ne l'a pas lu, lol, c'est juste un p'tit plus;)

2) C'est pas joyeux du tout comme histoire mais j'avais besoin d'écrire, comme pour exorciser la chtite déprime…

3) J'ai juste modifié les paroles un mini peu, j'ai fourré le tout au masculin… Mais j'ai mis l'orignal à la fin.

4) Mouchoirs pitètre?

Bonne lecture quand même…

Monté là haut…

Heero s'était couché dehors sur un hamac, il y avait de ça plusieurs heures et depuis il n'avait plus bougé… Quatre avait bien essayé de le faire rentrer lorsque la nuit commençait à tomber mais le brun refusait.

Il restait là, le regard vide, semblant vouloir stopper le temps pour comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il commençait à ne plus savoir où se trouvait la réalité… Mais au fond de lui, il savait, il savait que ce qui était arrivé à Duo n'était pas feint.

_Le ciel ne sera plus jamais  
Aussi noir qu'il n'est aujourd'hui _

Heero porta à ses lèvres sa cigarette avant de souffler lentement la fumée. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment apprécié de fumer, mais au moins ça lui occupait l'esprit. Et puis, c'était…. Apaisant comme sensation. Il tira une dernière bouffée avant de la laisser tomber par terre, à moitié consommée.

_Comme un soleil ensorcelé  
Tes yeux se perdent dans mes nuits _

Non, décidément, l'image de Duo lui revenait constamment en tête alors qu'il se perdait dans la contemplation des étoiles.

Ne surtout pas penser à lui… S'occuper l'esprit… Vite…

Il prit le sac qui se trouvait à ses pieds et saisit le paquet de cigarette mais au dernier moment changea d'avis et attrapa la bouteille de whisky.

_On n'était pas du même monde  
Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait maintenant _

Il ferma les yeux et grimaça légèrement quand il but cul sec. Wouah, ça arrachait grave. Ça le réchauffa quelque peu mais il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il était glacial. Son esprit était totalement déconnecté de son corps.

Pourquoi, Dieu pourquoi ses pensées revenaient toujours vers Duo? Il ne demandait qu'une chose. Ne plus penser. Ne plus penser pour ne plus souffrir.

Un flash le frappa de plein fouet.

Duo lui souriant en agitant devant lui un de ses débardeur, empêchant Heero de le lui reprendre. Tu es plus sexy sans, lui avait il répliqué avant de se prendre un regard noir.

Duo, le regard protecteur, veillant sur lui, une nuit où il avait eu une grosse fièvre.

Duo l'emmenant au cinéma pour la première fois.

Toujours aussi joyeux, aussi expressif, recherchant le contact. Et lui, si distant, si froid. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas… Et pourtant ça n'empêchait pas Duo d'être son ami. Comment Duo l'avait il supporté?

Mais peut être que le natté tenait vraiment à lui. Peut être qu'il l'aimait vraiment et si Heero avait été plus rapide... Si seulement il avait répondu plus tôt à sa déclaration. Ils aurait pu sortir ensemble, vivre des choses plus intenses encore et si…

Stop.

Trop de si. Et Heero ne reviendrait jamais en arrière pourtant l'envie y était. De fond du coeur, il aurait souhaité remonter le temps pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait lui aussi. Mais si on passait par là, le Japonais aurait aussi souhaité de remonter le temps et prendre les balles qui lui étaient destinés…

Cessez de penser, cessez de penser, se répétait Heero, oublié l'espace d'une nuit pour être enfin en paix.

_Puisque les anges et les colombes  
Se sont enfuis avec le vent _

Heero grelotta bien malgré lui et but une autre gorgée de liquide alcoolisé. Il fit une seconde grimace mais eut toujours aussi froid. Il fixa à nouveau le ciel noir.

_Depuis que t'es monté là-haut  
Les anges n'ont jamais été plus beaux _

Les larmes lui brouillèrent la vue. Ses larmes. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de les empêcher de couler.

Pov de Heero.

Tu n'avais pas le droit, non ce droit ne t'était pas permis. Tu t'es toujours battu pour survivre alors pourquoi…? Pourquoi as-tu abandonné le combat? Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné dans ce monde si froid?

J'ai toujours su que tu étais quelqu'un de fort. Pourquoi ne t'es tu pas montré fort là ou j'avais le plus besoin de toi?

Tu es un égoïste, Duo… Tu n'as pas pensé à ce que je deviendrais sans toi…

Oui, je t'en veux. Tu aurais dû te battre pour vivre, te battre de toutes de force!! Mais plus j'y pense et plus je me sens coupable. Si j'avais su faire quelque chose bon sang! Si j'avais été plus présent, plus chaleureux envers toi peut être que tu n'aurais pas perdu ta volonté, ta force.

Oui, parce que plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que j'étais en quelque sorte ton énergie… Et moi je t'ai blessé au plus profond de toi. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal, jamais!

Je regrette, et je regretterais toute ma vie d'être ce que je suis. Cet être incapable de s'exprimer alors qu'à l'intérieure tout n'est pas si mort…

_Depuis que t'es monté là-haut  
Ici moi je me sens toujours de trop _

Ho Dieu que je me sens si vide maintenant… Je n'ai plus envie de rien, j'aimerais tellement me laisser mourir, mourir pour te rejoindre…

Mais voilà, il y a cette promesse…

Ho Dieu, si tu existes pourquoi tant d'acharnements? Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi lui? Qu'ais je fais pour que le destin s'acharne autant sur moi?

En ce qui me concerne, d'accord, j'ai la réponse. Je suis un assassin. Est-ce cela ma sentence? Mais lui… Il ne le méritait pas.

Derrière ses yeux se cachait l'espoir d'une vie meilleure.

Derrière mes yeux se cachait la culpabilité…

Je n'ai pas ma place ici, je ne l'ai jamais eu.

Fin du Pov.

_Et je t'emmènerai _

S'il le pouvait Heero arracherait Duo des mains de la Mort.

_Paraît que t'étais une princesse  
Moi je n'en ai jamais connue _

Il regarda un instant la bouteille à moitié vide et sa passa la main dans les cheveux. Cette dernière glissa doucement entre ses doigts pour atterrir plus brutalement contre le sol. Les idées nettement moins claires, la tête lui tournant, il décida de se recoucher contre le hamac et se laissa balancer pendant un court instant.

_Juste des larmes et des détresses  
Et ma chanson un peu perdue _

Seulement s'il pouvait le reprendre… Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était hurler sa rage, et rester impuissant.

Pourquoi l'image de Duo revenait sans cesse?

Duo… Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

- Reviens… Reviens, je ferais ce que tu voudras mais reviens, murmurait il sans cesse comme une prière.

_Si un jour tu veux redescendre  
Sache que mon cœur est ouvert _

Mais si Duo ne pouvait plus revenir, pourrait il au moins le revoir une dernière fois? Juste pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait, juste pour le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, une dernière fois. Le faire revivre le temps d'une minute pour lui dire tout ce qu'il n'a jamais oser…

Duo pourrait il revenir une dernière fois?

- Je t'en prie… Souffla le brun désespéré s'adressant au ciel.

_Et qu'il saigne à n'en plus comprendre  
Où est l'eden où est l'enfer _

Heero se frotta les yeux tentant de sécher ses sanglots mais il continuait à pleurer. Il avait mal. On lui avait arraché quelque chose de précieux et d'indispensable. Quelque chose qui lui appartenait. Maintenant il y avait un vide affreux et si froid…

Il voulait qu'on lui rende son coeur.

_Depuis que t'es monté là-haut  
Les anges n'ont jamais été plus beaux _

Pov d'Heero.

Je ne demande qu'une chose, reviens.

Je t'aime…

_Depuis que t'es monté là-haut  
Ici moi je me sens toujours de trop _

Mais si tu ne peux pas revenir, alors je viendrais à toi.

Mais, il y a cette promesse…

_Depuis que t'es montée là-haut  
Ici moi je me sens toujours de trop _

Comme tu me l'avais dit… Ces paroles resteront gravés en ma mémoire en signe de mon crime.

«Ça ne sert à rien de chercher à se protéger d'une chose dont on n'est même pas sûr qui se produira…» (1)

Si je t'avais écouté, je ne me serais pas barricadé derrière un mur de glace.

«Vis ta vie, Heero…»

En ton honneur, je tiendrais cette promesse.

Owari

Bheuuu, j'aime trop la chanson, elle est si triste;;

J'espère que je la gâche pas avec mon texte ;;;

Voilà, une courte fic avant une longue absence de ma part… 'Fin longue, un mois ou deux… Yep, j'ai dans même pas trois jours mes examens et j'pars pendant les vacances de Noël… Mais je reviendrais vv


End file.
